


A Skin for All Seasons

by yulin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Gen, Skin Colour, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Let’s face it: Leo has the perfect life. There is only one thing that he doesn’t like about it, and unfortunately there is nothing that he can do about it, because he was born with it.





	1. A Skin for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written to fulfil the weekly prompt of the Cow-T. A drabble for Summer, a drabble for Winter.

Let’s face it: Leo has the perfect life. He has managed to have everything that he has wished for since his childhood. Not only is he a professional footballer, but he also has two cute children with the love of his life. There is only one thing that Leo doesn’t like about his life, and unfortunately there is nothing that he can do about it, because he was born with it.

Though many people may guess it is his small stature, they'd be wrong. It is not his height. He has learned how to take advantage of that since his childhood, using his short legs to perform quick changes of direction or speed, confusing his opponents.

The problem is his skin. The colour of his skin, to be more precise. It is not an aesthetic problem, of course. The problem is: no matter how much protection Leo uses, if he is in the sun for too long, he ends up burnt. As in, completely burnt.

And, of course, out of all the teams in the world, he had to end up on a team in a Mediterranean, sea-place. He is not ungrateful: he loves Barcelona from the bottom of his heart, but still.

Because of the pre-season matches, he has to spend summer in Barcelona. And of course, the kids want to go to the beach. So here he is, looking at the sun, kissing the gorgeous skin of Antonella while she is having fun building up a sandcastle with the kids. And Leo is under the umbrella, sweating, with two layers of t-shirts, a hat, and sunglasses. 

Leo sighs. Summer will end, eventually.


	2. A Skin for Winter

“Oh, well, at least, I think that your skin is the best for winter, isn’t it? I guess evolution did its job, and that stuff,” Geri says one day. He's sitting sprawled out on Leo’s bed and is looking at his friend while he is packing.

“I don’t know,” Leo replies. He can't see any good points in having such fair skin. It’s not that he doesn’t suffer when it's cold. Instead, many times he's thought that he feels it even stronger than his teammates: many times he has seen them running around in t-shirts while he's entering the training pitch wearing warm layers and gloves.

“Yeah! I got it now! You can really camouflage yourself with the snow. In fact, if are not careful, I think you can be mistaken for a snow-ball. You are so small and white that people can lift you up and throw you without even realising!”

“What?!” Fifteen years. Leo has known Geri for fifteen years and still doesn’t understand how his friend can end up rambling and wander around so much that he ends up in a complete no-sense-land.

“You are right,” Geri concedes as if he understands Leo's protest, “I am being unfair now. I think that you will probably be mistaken at the very least as a snow-man. Yeah, a snow-man works. Your nose tends to get red when it's cold, so here we are: we have also the carrot!”

Okay, he was lost. Leo doesn’t even try to stop him now. In any case, Geri was right about one thing: Leo's skin works better in winter. That's for sure.

Antonella ends up being the one who manages to shut Geri up, as she enters the room with a bottle in her hand.

“Honey! You were forgetting this! Are you trying to kill yourself?” She says, waving around the familiar bottle of 50+ sun protection.

Leo hangs his head. Yes, his skin would work in winter. If only they weren’t about to spend Christmas holiday in Argentina.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the ones who were waiting for another part of the Sikhmet series. I was asked to write drabbles this week ^^;
> 
> Thank you to Messifangirl for beta reading it, and supporting me in this craziness.


End file.
